Fifty Shades of Seiko (Seiko x Naomi Lemon-Corpse Party)
by SHSL Sadomasochist
Summary: Seiko x Naomi from Corpse Party (RPG Horror game series and anime OVA) having a "unique" sleepover.


The sound of the school bell rang throughout the halls of Kisaragi Academy as the school day came to an end. Flocks of teenage students were making their way back to their homes. A cheerful and hyper young girl with light brown hair that parted into two big curls either side of her head, resting just above her shoulders, charged out of the school's front doors and scurried over to her classmate and best friend, a curvy girl with short chocolate brown hair. "Naomiiiii!" the hyperactive girl yelled as she leaped onto the short-haired girl, grabbing her shoulders as she fell face first into the other girl's bosom. "This again?" sighed the curvier one of the two. "C'mon, Seiko. Let go now so we can go, please,". "Awwww, do I have to?" Seiko wined. "If we want to get back to my house before dusk, then yes," Naomi replied. "Okay dokey then!" Seiko perkily replied, lifting herself up from Naomi's cleavage. So, the two of them set off to Naomi's house, their light navy blue skirts swaying in the air. They soon arrived at the house and headed upstairs to Naomi's bedroom, as they were having a sleepover that night. "My mum's not back yet, she should be in a couple of hours time," Naomi told Seiko. "Well, you know what that means," Seiko said with a grin. "Huh? What?" Naomi replied with a puzzled look on her face. Before she could do anything, Seiko had grabbed ahold of her friend's behind and said cheerily: "All the more time for me to show my appreciation for dat ass of yours!" Naomi blushed whilst trying hard not to show her irruption on her face but of course, the red anime anger mark appeared on her forehead as it always does when characters are ticked off at something. With that, she swizzled her body round and slapped Seiko on her cheek, knocking her off her behind. "Awwww, you're no fun," Seiko wailed as she rubbed the red mark on her face. "...Anyway, moving on from that, did you bring all the stuff you need?" Naomi asked calmly. "Mhm, plus a few other little things..." replied Seiko, a smile starting to spread across her face. "Oh? Like what?" asked Naomi, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Oh...you'll see soon enough..." Seiko smiled.

A few hours had passed...  
"My mum said she won't be back until really late now...they're probably holding her back at work," Naomi explained to Seiko. "Ah, is that so?" replied Seiko, scratching her now purple pyjama covered leg. "Well, I better get changed into my pyjamas too," Naomi said aloud to herself. "Huh? I could have sworn I left them right here. Seiko, have you seen-" She stopped her sentence as she noticed her yellow night garments in Seiko's hands. "Want me to help you get changed, Naomi? Hmmm?" Seiko asked with a pervy grin. "No, I, er, can do it myself...thanks..." replied Naomi, taking her pyjamas from Seiko's grasp. Naomi walked back into her bedroom from the bathroom about 5 minutes later to find Seiko grasping some cuffs in her left hand and a bag of sex toys in her right. "Um..." Naomi said with a confused and somewhat concerned tone, "Seiko...what's th-that?" "Hm? You mean this?" Seiko asked, holding up the handcuffs. "Y-yeah..." Naomi replied, still sounding unsure about the situation. "Well, obviously I brought these handcuffs and this bag of wonders here so that we can have a little fun, Naomi." Seiko explained, a pervy grin forming on her face once again. At which point, Naomi began turning red in the face, her eyes staring in shock. "W-wha..." Naomi stuttered, her voice trailing of from embarrassment. "C'mon, just try it. Pretty please, Naomi~" Seiko pleaded. "W-well, I suppose s-so..." Naomi continued to stutter. "Yay! Thank you~" Seiko cheerily exclaimed. Naomi nervously wandered over to where Seiko was sat. "Alright then, I'll just get started." Seiko calmly said as she grabbed Naomi by the wrist. "W-wait, what exactly-" Naomi was interrupted by Seiko suddenly handcuffing both of the large-breasted girl's wrists to the pole on the end of the bedpost. "E-erm..." Naomi struggled to think of something to say as Seiko began undressing her. "Hm? You weren't wearing any underwear under your PJs? How lewd~" Seiko teased. "I-It's normal to not wear underwear under p-pajamas!" Naomi stuttered, starting to blush. "Excuses, excuses. It's not nice to make things up, Naomi." Seiko told her, grasping Naomi's boobs in her hands. "You better apologise for that~" Seiko began massaging the soft breasts. "A-ah...I-I'm s-sorry?" Naomi blushed even harder. "C'mon, you can do better than that." Seiko complained, turning Naomi to the side a bit, and spanking her. "Ah! I-I'm sorry!" Yelped Naomi, her face blushing even more than before. "That's a good girl~" Seiko praised as she began to lightly suck on Naomi's left nipple, pinching and twisting the other. "A-aah~ Aah!" Naomi moaned as Seiko sucked harder at the nipple, before doing the same to the other. Naomi continuously moaned in pleasure during this: "A-aah~! Aaaaaah~" as Seiko made her own small noises: "Mmm~". "H-hey, w-why are you doing that?" Naomi asked, embarrassed. "Because your skin is so soft and tender, it's delicious~" replied Seiko, lustfully. This just caused Naomi to blush an even deeper shade of red. "Th-thanks?" she replied to Seiko. Seiko then began rummaging through the bag she had with her, pulling out a dildo and a vibrating butt plug. Naomi looked equally shocked as she was embarrassed. "H-how the hell did you even get your hands on this stuff?" asked Naomi, rather puzzled. "That's my little secret~" Seiko sang, crawling back over. Seiko slowly inserted the plug into Naomi's rear end. "A-ah! Nngh!" Naomi winced as it stretched her, bit by bit. Seiko then switched it on, causing a vibrating sensation within Naomi's anal canal, causing her to quiver and moan louder. "A-aah! AAAH~! Mmm~!" Seiko smiled wider, inserting the dildo into Naomi's front entrance. "A-ah! S-Seiko...th-that's t-too...much!" Naomi panted. Seiko, ignoring her, plunged the object deeper inside Naomi's hole as Naomi cried out: "A-aaaah~!" Naomi still panting and drooling, complete with a red blush across her face from the butt plug, began moaning over and over as Seiko thrust the dildo in and out and in and out. "A-aaah! Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah! Aaaaaah~!" Squish, squish, squish noises were made from her cum being pushed around inside her. "What great noises it's making~" Seiko giggled, drooling slightly. "I-I can't...help it..." Naomi gasped out, in between pants. "Heehee~ Naomi's a lewd little slut~" Seiko chanted. "Sh-shut up..." Naomi retaliated. "Hey!" Seiko slammed the dildo in, hard. "AAH!" Naomi loudly moaned. "Don't talk back to your mistress like that!" Seiko scolded her. "Y-yes, mistress~" Naomi moaned as Seiko continued plunging the toy in and out. "Aah! AAAH~! AAAAAH~! A-AH! AAH! AAH! AAAAAAAH!" Naomi finally came as Seiko pulled out the dildo, the cum coating Naomi's vagina and inner thighs, dripping onto the carpet. Seiko reached around and removed the butt plug aswell. "A-ah!" escaped Naomi's lips. Beep, beep went Naomi's mobile phone. Seiko picked it up, reading the text message. "Your mum says she'll be back in about 10 minutes." Seiko told Naomi. "Better clean up quickly~" sang Seiko. "Y-yeah..." Naomi agreed, blushing again as she looked down, between her thighs.


End file.
